Ron Weasley and the Philosopher's Stone
by AllysonSmiley
Summary: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. As seen from Ron. Ron is all excited to go to Hogwarts but never had he dreamt that he'd become the Chosen One's best mate...


Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, of the Burrow, were proud to say that they were a slightly different wizarding family, thank you very much. Mr. Weasley was a tall man with short, red hair and freckles. Mrs. Weasley was a small, a bit plump woman with red hair, just like her husband.

The Weasleys had seven children, all male except the newborn baby Ginny. Bill and Charlie, both very interested in dragons, were the eldest. Percy on the other hand found the Ministry of Magic extremely fascinating. The twins by the names of Fred and George had no special preference, except getting involved in every joke or trick. The two youngest of all children were Ginny and Ron. Ron was one year older than Ginny but you could think he had the same age because he was a bit clumsy. All Weasley children had blazing red hair and freckles, which they had inherited from their father Arthur. The Weasley family was a bit poor because at the time Mr. Weasley had no job. That was no surprise as hardly anybody had a job in those dark times. In fact, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were glad to have a living family rather than to have a job.

When Mr. and Mrs. Weasley woke up on the dull, grey Tuesday our story starts, there was nothing about the cloudy sky outside to suggest that very happy news would soon be spread all over the country. Mr. Weasley hummed as he put on his favourite green jumper, and Mrs. Weasley was telling Fred and George off for annoying Ron again while she wrestled the laughing Ginny into the high chair, something Mr. Weasley saw at the house of a Muggle – a non-magical person.

The whole family sat down for breakfast at a large wooden table as every day. Also as every day, after breakfast, Mr. Weasley went outside to the garden to redo the protective spells. This was very important as many Death Eaters flew over the Burrow daily. Because of the protective spells they couldn't see anything but dull fields. But this day, Mr. Weasley wouldn't have to use magic; he just didn't know it yet. So, as he was going through the beautiful flower bed, he was almost knocked over by the family owl Errol who had a large envelope in his beak. Mr. Weasley took the letter and read with surprise that it was from his sister Muriel, who actually never wrote them. Quickly, he ran back inside and showed it his wife. Mrs. Weasley opened the slightly wrinkled envelope and began to read the letter.

When she was at the end, she looked at her husband with a pale face and then sat down on a chair which creaked a bit.

„What's the matter, Molly?", Mr. Weasley asked with fury in his eyes.

„You won't believe me", Mrs. Weasley replied, „but _He Who Must Not Be Named_ has fallen yesterday night."

Mr. Weasley didn't believe his wife, indeed. How could something that absurd happen? After all this terrible time You-Know-Who should have fallen? No, that just couldn't be possible... It had to be a mistake... Or maybe Muriel wanted to fool them and cracked a really bad joke. Because Mr. Weasley didn't say a word Mrs. Weasley gave him the letter.

„Go ahead, read it out loud if you don't believe me!" Mr. Weasley took it and read.

_Dear Arthur, Molly and the rest of the Weasleys,_

_Yes, it is weird but i am writing to you. I know I actually never write but as you live in the middle of nowhere I decided to inform you. Otherwise, you may not know about this for the next century..._

„Hey, that's not fair! We don't live _that_ far afield!", Mr. Weasley started to complain but Mrs. Weasley interrupted:

„Don't stop! Go on reading."

„Fine."

_...I'll make it short: You-Know-Who has fallen yesterday night. I know, you will say that it isn't true and I should stop with such shocking jokes but just think for a second... If it really was non-sense, this letter never could've reached you. You-Know-Who's followers, the Death Eaters, would have confiscated it right away. Furthermore, I wouldn't write you except it was something really important. See, nothing to worry that the house will be surrounded by Death Eaters any minute._

At that very moment, there was a loud _BOOM _coming from upstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley froze. Could that possibly be...? But the laughters of Fred and George three seconds later showed that the noise was just another joke of theirs. Relieved, Mr. Weasley went on reading.

_They're all locked up in Azkaban prison after orders by the new Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge. Oh, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will be reopened in a few weeks under Albus Dumbledore. These are the most important news. The Daily Prophet, which will reappear tomorrow, will answer all your other questions. Muriel_

_PS: I do not wish you writing back. Maybe we'll get too close, and I don't want that!_

„This is totally ridiculous!" Mr. Weasley said harsh after a few minutes silence.

„I know but her arguments are very convincing, don't you think?" Mrs. Weasley answered.

„But who on earth fought him and how did he beat him?" Mr. Weasley looked puzzled.

The next morning, the Weasleys found out.

„This is impossible! How could a little boy conquer You-Know-Who when the greatest wizards couldn't? How can that be?" Mr. Weasley was confused.

„So, _He Who Must Not Be Named _killed James and Lily Potter, then wanted to finish off their son Harry, too - but couldn't? And nobody knows why You-Know-Who couldn't kill a little boy? After all the people he murdered, all the great wizards, he failed on a child?"

„Don't wonder... Rather be happy You-Know-Who has finally gone forever! To Harry Potter, the boy who lived!" Even if this sounded unbelieveable, it was true, well at least halfways. And at that moment, little Harry Potter was woken up by the hysteric scream of his aunt.


End file.
